A cache can be a block of memory configured to temporarily store data that can be expected to be used at a frequent rate. To reduce a degree of latency associated with retrieving such data, a location of the cache can be nearer to a processor than a location of a main memory and a capacity of the cache can be less than a capacity of the main memory. Because the data stored in the cache can be expected to be used at a frequent rate, when the processor performs an operation to retrieve such data, the operation can initially search the cache. Having such data found in the cache can be referred to as a cache hit; having such data not found in the cache can be referred to as a cache miss. The data stored in the cache can be a copy of data stored in another memory. In this situation, the other memory can be referred to as a backing store. The copy of the data can be stored in the cache as an entry. The entry can also include a tag. The tag can specify a location of the data in the backing store. An operation to remove or replace an entry from the cache can be referred to as a cache invalidation.